


Interception

by vamptramp0348



Series: In The Crosshairs [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bargaining, Betrayal, Bondage, Bottom Hugh Dancy, Crimes & Criminals, Dirty Talk, Double Life, Ejaculate, First Meetings, Gay Sex, Hugh Dancy POV, M/M, POV First Person, Revenge, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stealing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Hugh shouldn't have let his guard down or tried to bargain with Mads.





	Interception

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks strap in and get ready for this Madancy AU where Hugh is a transporter for a secret network that sends him to Denmark to hand off a case with contents unknown to man he only knows as The Great Dane but when he checks into his hotel he notices a handsome stranger in the lobby watching him he begins to suspect the handsome man to be The Great Dane but is wary that he will try to take the case and possibly kill him.
> 
> Hope ya like it please kudos it up and comment :) this is either going to be apart of a collection of one shots or chaptered not real sure yet but this is in Hugh's POV the next one most likely will be in Mads.

[This edit I made on my phone inspired the whole damn thing!!]

 

It was a job, well that's all it was supposed to be. I had to deliver the case to the disclosed location and hand it off to the next guy. Simple. Yeah it was anything but because if it were simple I wouldn't be laying in this bed next to this gorgeous Danish man, that I wasn't even supposed to have more than any contact with - contemplating about asking him if he'd like to fuck again.

　

Okay none of this probably makes sense to you so let me rewind to three days ago, my name is Hugh Dancy and I'm a delivery boy I guess you could say. I don't ask what's in the cases I just know it clears airport security and I deliver it to whom it belongs or hand it off to the next guy, we're a network and we're all over the world. Those that are important to us know our names those who we don't spend too much time around don't have to know or most likely don't care to know.

　

I got a call from Big Betty she's my handler if you will, she gets me jobs and directs me on where to pick up, where I'm heading and who I'm taking it to. She's not a very big girl in fact she's tiny but she has a complex so she calls herself Big Betty, other than that like I said I don't know her real name. I am known throughout the network as Sly Fox as I am British and very cunning, I find it very easy to slip in and out an no one ever realizes I've been there. Big Betty also says I'm handsome which in a proper situation comes in handy, women are easily disarmed by the accent and my large blue eyes an when coupled with flashing my smile has been known to get me out of jams.

　

Big Betty said that there was a big job that needed doing and the pay off was more than enough to keep me happy for a good while the only downside was I'd be going through the airport not being able to know what was inside the case, if I were to get caught the risk would all be on me. That's a hell of a risk because it could mean going to prison but the money was just too damn good to pass up so I decided to play my odds.

　

Once I retrieved the case from a secure location left there by another shadow I headed for the airport, the envelope attached had my fake papers, plane ticket and the name an location of the person I was handing it off to. I would do all that and the money was as good as mine. So how did I manage to fuck that up possibly? You're about to find out.

　

I landed in Denmark yesterday morning I was instructed to get a hotel room using my fake identification and the meeting wasn't until noon anyways so I had time. When I checked into the hotel I spotted this man in the lobby he was reading a newspaper but I would catch him eyeing me and I didn't like the feeling I got from him. When you've doing what I have for this long you get a feel for when you're being watched. Once I had everything in order I took the elevator up to my floor and as soon as I got off I heard the stairwell door shut, I had feeling the man followed me and I had my suspicions he was waiting around for me to get settled into my room so he could either steal the case or kill me or both.

　

Another downside to this job is you have punks that want to cut you out of the money so they send people to kill you and take the goods but I wasn't going to be that chump. I've killed before not for pleasure mind you but it had to be done and it seemed like I was going to have to kill again. I went into my room to prepare myself for the incoming intruder but when I went to stash the case in the closet there he was waiting for me with a smile and a gun in my face, it wasn't him in the stairwell but he obviously was a fast runner though he didn't look very athletic.

　

"Bravo you're quick but all the same you won't take this from me" I was bold even though I hadn't a clue how I was going to get out of this alive but sometimes false bravado worked.

　

"Well that's nice friend but my gun says I'm walking out with that case and if you're lucky I won't be losing any bullets for it"

　

He stepped out of the closet and I saw him better "You obviously are familiar with the network otherwise you wouldn't have known I'd be here or I was even coming. Are you The Great Dane?"

　

He clicked the safety off "I have many names but yes that's one of'em. Look this isn't personal friend but my instructions are to kill the guy with the case and steal it. You're being cut out that's the rub" I couldn't help but smile it was a stupid thing to do in such a time but the way he talked, that damn Danish accent got me it was like listening to pure fucking poetry I don't know what came over me, I felt like a schoolboy with a crush I had to keep him talking.

　

"So if you're supposed to leave me dead why did you say that you luckily won't be losing any bullets for this case?"

　

"Look I don't like the killing part I don't know you, you might have a family. I don't take lives unless I have to, yeah I was ordered to kill you but I'm going to give you a choice. I get the case you live and lose out or I kill you and you lose all the way around so what is gonna be?"

　

"Do you have a family?" I was intrigued as to why he would care so much if I had a wife and children.

　

"That's none of your fuckin business stop stalling and give me the case we both walk away with something"

　

"No we don't you walk away with the case and my money that's not fair. That's a bit too much money to say no to. Humor me a little answer my question"

　

He smirked but I noticed the gun getting lower and lower "Fine I have a wife and two kids so I need that money more than you"

　

"I'm a family of one and I'm not willing to part with this payday so if you're going to shoot me then I might suggest getting on with it"

　

I could see the hestitation in his eyes he wasn't going to shoot me this was going to be easy peasy taking him down. I gripped the case with both hands then launched it at his face and once it distracted him I grabbed his arm that held the gun wrestling with him. I have to say he was stronger than he looked but when I hit the floor I had the gun in my hand but he had the case "Seems our roles are now reversed" he said shaking the case I leapt from the floor and took my aim "I'm not afraid to blow your brains out, I've killed before" I wasn't playing games anymore and he knew I wasn't going to back down.

　

"You're supposed to hand this to me anyways right? So considered it delivered" he was going to walk away but I shoved him into the wall with the gun at the back of his head "You forgot the part where I get cut out of the money"

　

"I have money if that's what you want it won't be what they offered to pay you but they're trying to cut you out so I would think you'd like to settle for what I'm offering"

　

"Give me the fucking case first before we make any negotiations. I am in the one in control" I asserted my dominance and he held the case out for me to take, I took it back and eased away from him with the gun still pointing.

　

He turned with his hands up "I can offer you at least twenty five percent of what they said they were going to pay you"

　

"Twenty five percent? That's not a joke that's a fucking insult"

　

He moistened his lips and it was then I began to get further bewitched by him and he knew it "Alright in addition to the twenty five percent I'll show you a good time" he made his final offer raising his eyebrows.

　

"What makes you think I want to fuck you?"

　

"You're practically salivating watching me lick my lips and you smiled when I first started talking to you. You had to do something to keep me talking and your pupils they're heavily dilated that signifies attraction. And by the way you wouldn't be fucking me I would be fucking you"

　

He made me smile again and laugh a little "Is that so?" I felt my cheeks flush and grow warm the man was fucking good I had to give him that but I was still trying to deny it, losing terribly at it.

　

"You get money and the best sex you're ever going to have so what do you have to lose?"

　

"And how do I know that once we're done you won't just steal the gun and case back then leave me high and dry?"

　

"You wouldn't be dry I can assure you of that but we have to trust each other a little and if it makes you feel better keep the gun on hand"

　

I nodded he had a good point "Will a gun being aimed at you give you performance anxiety?"

　

"No, I have a wife with a temper" he laughed taking his clothes off. "Sweet fucking Jesus!" I blurted out once he was fully nude he was gloriously endowed with a thick uncut cock it was easily nine inches and it grew a couple more inches as he stroked it "Thank you, I showed you mine now show me yours"

　

He wasn't disappointed when he saw my cock it was thick, cut but only seven inches but he said he thought it was pretty generous for a British man. I took a seat on the edge of the bed while he got on his knees and I could've sang amazing grace as he sucked me off but he didn't let me finish instead he stood presenting his cock to me "I'm about equality"

　

"And what would stop you once my eyes were closed and I throated your meat from you taking this gun?"

　

"Your teeth so let me suggest you just keep your eyes open, I wouldn't mind those beautiful blues looking up at me while you suck my cock" my cock throbbed hearing him talk like that.

　

I gave him exactly what he said I looked up at him while licked the tip of his thick member "Aren't you a pretty boy?" he had no idea how bad I wanted to be owned by him in that moment. I wasn't usually a submissive little fuck but give me the right man or woman that just knew how to command and I was their little bitch.

　

God he tasted so fucking good, as soon as his pre-cum hit my tongue it was like a drop of honey and I was eager to get more. He placed his firm hand on the back of my head gently at first but I wanted him to get rough with me, I truly wanted him to force me. I didn't notice when the gun fell from my fingertips, I was consumed with this astonishing viking I ran my hands up his abs to his chest. Fuck me the chest hair on this man was thick, my cock couldn't get any harder running my fingers through the coarse patch. He withdrew his cock from my mouth with me trying to fight him about it but held it in his hand smacking it across my lips and letting me flick my tongue across it's wet piss slit "I want to suck it more" I sounded like a child begging for one more cookie but he shook his head and pointed towards the pillows, it was time for my tight ass to be filled. I excitedly turned my body to crawl up the bed when I felt the back of his hand slap across my backside and he took a small bit of the flesh and pinched it, my face reddened but I wanted another slap so I got on all fours and presented myself to him. I lulled my tongue at the corner of my lips moving it in and out of my mouth slightly, I felt his weight as he got on the bed on his knees but he disappointed me when he wouldn't strike my ass again "Give me another" I felt so indignant to have to ask for more but I heard him take a breath with a bit of laughter in it "You're a kinky Brit aren't you?"

　

"You have no idea" I answered when I felt his open palm slap against my hip "More this time hit the right spot" I could be somewhat critical but I felt I could be when it came to my pleasure, I mean fuck I was giving up seventy-five percent of my profit for this the least he could do was everything I fucking wanted.

　

The third slap was so hard I nearly fell forward "I did hit the right spot, it's what I was aiming for but I trust that was to your satisfaction hmm?"

　

"Yes" I said in a low breathy whisper in truth it hurt like hell but I wasn't going to be that guy who bitched "Shall I give you another?"

　

"No! Um I'm ready for you to fuck me" I blurted out my objection too quickly so I followed it up trying to entice him. When he jerked my hips back and grabbed a fistful of my hair I thought I would die of arousal "Would you like me to be courteous and spit slick you or do you want me to be a cowboy and trot across your wild west?"

　

Never has a lover made me laugh in bed but this guy had impeccable humor and timing with it "Lets be courteous shall we?" I shivered when I felt his hot saliva drip down between my ass cheeks and even better he took the head of his cock to rub it into my tight hole. I had been fucked by very few men, I prefer women mostly but of the men I have bed this one took the cake. He rode me slow at first to give my ass time to adjust to being filled with his Danish sausage but once it had given him slack he pounded the fuck out of me, the whole time he kept a hold of my hair and slapping my ass off and on cursing in Danish. Every time my lungs would catch up he'd race me out of breath again until I just wanted to cry out for him to stop but the sensation of his foreskin rubbing my insides and against my sweet spot kept my lips sealed.

　

When he slowed down I knew he was trying to make himself last "What's the matter Danish Cowboy? That little hole too much for you?"

　

He slammed forward forcing his cock to poke my prostrate roughly and his hips brushed against mine "Not at all I have fucked tigther ones than yours without mercy. Are you ready for me to cum?"

　

I indeed wanted him to cum but I didn't want it to be over so soon I was in a connumdrum about what to say. I didn't have time to answer as my orgasm took ahold of me I just panted and gasped like a fucking dog he went back to ramming me fast and hard "Ohhhhhh!" I have never moaned so loudly or lost control of my faculities ever before but I felt my entire pelvic region throb then my cock gave three hearty squirts onto the bed, I was a shaking and shivering mess that I didn't realize he had pulled out and was jerking himself off against one of my ass cheeks until I felt a hot goo splash then it began running down towards the back of my leg I laid my head down with my ass still high in the air, trying to catch my breath. I held my cock giving it soft tugs then massaged my balls I wanted him to fill me back up again but I don't think I could've taken another battering.

　

He laid beside me on his back smoking a cigarette while I laid on my stomach with my face aside staring at him in admiration thinking of asking him for another round but at the same time I was feeling tired and sleepy. He put his cigarette out once it was nearly down to the filter he turned to face me "That was the best sex I've ever had" I said in a sluggish tone but I meant it whole heartedly he smiled and ran his knuckles up and down my arm "You're welcome. Would you like to fuck again?"

　

I was so estatic he asked but I was in no condition for round two just yet "Sleep first" he rolled towards me and rubbed my back "What's your real name?" he asked. I looked at him with great caution I didn't like giving out any details about myself "You first" I decided if he were willing to share I would let my guard down but only to a small extent.

　

"Mads"

　

"Hugh. Were you serious that you have a wife and two kids?"

　

"Yes. What about you?"

　

"Nope. I'm a bachelor"

　

Mads smiled at me again but continued to rub my back and shut his eyes that's when I felt my eyes get heavier and the comfort of his warm palm against my cool flesh sent me straight to sleep.

　

I heard a click that made me open my eyes I was on my back and I could feel my arms raised I looked up to see he had tied my arms to the headboard. We weren't alone either there was a short haired brunette woman with a tattoo on her right arm, it looked like birds or a butterfly they were speaking in Danish when she noticed I had woke up she nodded towards me. "Sorry about this Hugh, I had a good time with you though. I do not have your money because everything my wife Hanne and I have are currently tied up in trying to get our kids back. This is the last thing they promised we'd need. I'm not part of your network so you're going to be in deep shit once they realize the case was compromised and Hanne tied those pretty tight but you'll get free before they get here to neutralize you. I am very sorry but my family comes first, maybe we'll see each other again eh?"

　

"You fuck!" I couldn't believe this was happening to me and I struggled against her binding but they collected the case, his gun and then wiped the place down even taking the sheets from underneath me and the pillow case he put his head on "This isn't over" I vowed he nodded "I know" he winked and with that was gone.

　

I laid there working my hands until I could be free looking at the clock beside the bed the deal was past time to go down and when I failed to show up Mads was right they would come for me thinking I had stolen the case for myself. The whole time I fought to get free I kept their faces in the forefront of my mind I was going to find them and I would settle the score, I don't know if I believe they have kids or they're just con artists but they'd pay especially Mads. I would be seeing him again.

　

　

 

 


End file.
